


Ceaseless Watcher

by Zai42



Series: Like Colors, If Colors Hated Me [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Forced Exposure, Forced Masturbation, Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Public Nudity, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Sasha liked crowds. Just not this one.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Beholding
Series: Like Colors, If Colors Hated Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha liked crowds. It was easy to slip away into a crowd, to blend in among the anonymous press of bodies, to become just one more face among hundreds.

This crowd was different.

Every eye was focused on her.

However silently she slipped away from one prying pair of eyes, however many people she darted around, there was always someone else turning to face her, their eyes finding her unerringly, and the rest of the crowd would follow, turning slowly, leisurely, seeking her out and watching her as one massive, many-eyed creature.

She bolted, breaking free of a ring of people. None of them had faces. Only eyes, and focused only on her. If she could just find the end of them, if she could just burst into an open street and be _alone,_ find somewhere to hide without being stared at -

A hand circled her wrist, and she didn’t scream, but she whirled, dagger in hand, heart in her throat. The woman holding her didn’t blink, and a second hand eased the dagger from her grip. Sasha could feel the eyes burning a hole in her back but couldn’t tug free to run, couldn’t break eye contact with the woman staring at her, into her, through her.

Her jacket was cut away with her own dagger, and that was what jolted Sasha into action, what spurred her to jerk away and run, crossing one arm over her exposed chest.

_How soft she is, beneath all that armor -_   
_How pale and pretty she could be, what a shame -_   
_How vulnerable, how open, show us everything -_

Sasha ran, and the crowd shifted around her like oil on the surface of water, watching with every eye and stretching on forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can run forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this nonstop since I posted it and I've decided it needed a second chapter. You know, for the fun bits. For a given value of fun. :)

She knows what they want but she’s never been good at this, and she’s even worse at being the center of attention, so her hands are shaking and unsure when she glides them down her body.   
  
Usually she grinds herself off on a pillow. It was quick and efficient and unsexy, rubbing herself to a perfunctory orgasm so she could sleep easier. This - what they want from her - this is intimate in a way Sasha could barely manage when she was alone, and there are so many of them. 

They could change their minds and do it themselves, and that would be worse still, so Sasha touches herself, wincing a little at the wet.

Not good enough for the watchers, apparently. One steps forward and situates herself behind Sasha, grabbing her arms and pulling them away from her body, forcing a thigh between her legs until they open, leaving her on display. She transfers both of Sasha’s wrists to one hand and with the other she dips between her thighs and splays open her lips, showing off her wet cunt, thumb moving in slow, torturous circles around Sasha’s clit. When Sasha is panting and squirming, she drags her hand away, up Sasha’s stomach to start teasing a nipple. She could easily fit one of Sasha’s small breasts in one palm but that would block the view from their audience; she rubs lightly at Sasha’s nipple and pulls away to let it harden in the open air. 

And then the watcher is stepping away, leaving Sasha to sag against the wall, shaking and wet and burning hot. She gestures - _there, like I showed you_ \- and Sasha swallows tightly, trying to will her hands to steadiness, unsure of how many more chances she’ll have to get it right. 


End file.
